


ART: just another afternoon at 221b

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, Grumpy John, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another afternoon at 221b (silly cartoony gif)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: just another afternoon at 221b

**Author's Note:**

> in my head there is always johnlock :) but obviously, can be seen as gen

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/112746213623/just-another-afternoon-at-221b-so-at-about)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/43783.html)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> about halfway in I realized that I can vaguely remember seeing fan art along these lines, so for that, I apologize. I wanted to try out my sherlock-cartooning abilities, ended up with a grumpy!John, and this seemed like a good use of him :)


End file.
